Cyber Me
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Tony wants a Marine, Gibbs needs a pretty boy. Semi public sex of the G/D nature.


Tony booted up his laptop and stretched out on the bed, easing the pillow under his arm. He'd learned to love being online, and despite the whole McGee/Claire thing, he enjoyed talking with people at night. It gave him food for the stories he told, and he wasn't exactly lying when he said he was spending his nights with a busty blonde or a curvy redhead. It kept his attention away from who he really wanted—a certain gray-haired, blue-eyed former sniper he worked beside every day.

Tony knew that the way he diverted attention from what he needed wasn't healthy, but he was just as aware of how much he'd screw the pooch by showing Gibbs he wanted him. Gibbs was Grade A Marine, as het as they came. And the team would never be the same after Gibbs rejected him—and Tony knew he'd be rejected. Even if Gibbs was into guys—and Tony would have sniffed that out years ago—there was goddamned Rule 12 to get through. Or Over. And Gibbs was a rules guy.

Tony sighed and looked at his list of favorite chatrooms. The general DC flirtation ones held no appeal. There were so many guys looking to score with so few women. And DiNozzos didn't compete—unless they really wanted something. Like Gibbs.

Tony growled, mentally headslapping himself even though that imagery in and of itself made him smirk. Gibbs was imprinted in his psyche.

Tony continued glancing down the list of bookmarked chatrooms. There were some hardcore sex ones—places where he could work out any kink in a fantasy realm—and ones where he could be as close to Tony DiNozzo, regular guy, as he dared. But he wasn't up for just _any_ kink and he didn't want to be real tonight. He couldn't shake the fantasy and hell, he might as well just embrace it.

_BiCuriousInDC _flipped up on his bookmark list and he clicked on the link, entering the username of _WantMarine_ in the box. He scrolled through the disclaimers and warnings and hovered his touchpad over the accept button. This was deeper than he'd gone before; he was tapping into things he wasn't sure he could put back into their comfortable box when all was said and done. Normally he just went to this particular room to chat…

But right now he didn't care. There was a burning low in his gut that told him this could be a hell of a night. At the very least, he'd get off, and maybe more. He was big and strong and could handle most of the pitfalls of anonymous sex. Tony refused to dwell on how easily a Marine could whip his ass. Gibbs did it all the time.

He entered the chatroom, shifting on the bed and stretching his legs a little. He'd come home sweaty from work, had stripped off his filthy suit, and had hopped into the shower, cleaning off the grime in efficient motions. He'd toweled off quickly, ignoring his cock for the moment, and dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a T-shirt. If he was gonna get lucky, it'd only take a few minutes to change and fix his hair before he headed out to whatever meeting place he and a sex partner desired.

Tony's mouth dried at the thought of getting lucky—with a military guy. He hadn't gone there yet, preferring to fuck and be fucked by pretty boys, guys he felt he could take physically if the circumstances were right. But a military guy—someone with hand-to-hand combat training—that was a different story altogether. He could easily overpower Tony, and that would be…dangerous.

"Down, boy," he muttered, shooting a glance down lower on the bed. His cock wanted action, but Tony wasn't 18 any more and he could hold off. At least for a little bit. Wanting to get in the right mindset before he entered the room, Tony closed his eyes, bringing up the image of Gibbs, a few trails of mud streaking his face, sportcoat flapping open as he heaved for breath, their suspect handcuffed securely and in the custody of Metro PD. They'd been working a joint case with Metro, and as usual, Metro let them do the dirty work. This was a VIP case—two members of City Council had been attacked—and now that DC had their man, NCIS was being run off.

"Go home," Gibbs had said, his voice extra low and rough.

"Reports," Tony had gasped back, his lungs burning from their run through the forest.

"Tomorrow, DiNozzo. Vance wants us to cool our heels with this one."

Tony had shrugged, unwilling to look a gift horse in the mouth—no matter how hot he was. A put-together Gibbs was sexy, but a rumpled Gibbs was damned hot. It made him less Superman and more human. Made him more approachable, more…

Tony blinked a few times and shook his head. This was going nowhere. He wanted interactions with real people tonight, as real as it got with screens and keyboards between them. It was a step better than his hand and his fantasies. With a shake of his head and a squeeze to his half-hard cock, Tony entered the chatroom.

_BiCuriousInDC_ was a busy place some nights and nearly dead others. Sometimes it was a meat market, where people just tossed out their requirements and then took their cybersex to a private message window, and others there was real conversation happening. With 72 members in the room currently, there was probably a bit of both going on.

*Workplace sex, never a good idea_,* _typed _NeedPrettyBoy_.

_*You have experience?* Kendra1487_ asked. These were two people Tony had conversed with casually before. They were fairly regular in the chatroom.

*Hell, I do,* _NeedPrettyBoy_ replied. After a pause, he continued on the next line with, *Once. Bad mistake. She wound up being my boss after we split. Don't do it, Kendra. No matter how beautiful she is.*

*You kept your job?* _Neil_, one of the room moderators, put in.

*Barely. But I'm damned good at what I do,* _NeedPrettyBoy_ replied.

Tony read those words and a little shiver went up and down his spine. He exchanged greetings with the half dozen people talking in the room. Neil, Kendra, Need and the others were people he'd seen actually talking before, though he hadn't opened up with them. But tonight he wanted to talk a little before getting off, no matter how girly that sounded.

*I've got it bad for my boss,* he confessed, wincing as the words appeared on the screen. It was so cliché, so…movie. _There has to be a movie for this._ *And he's as het as het can be, and I'm not. If I tell him, it'll screw everything up.*

*Tough,* Neil replied and Tony could read sympathy in that typed word, as stupid as it sounded. *Think you'll ever come clean?*

*No,* Tony typed, shaking his head to his empty bedroom. *His friendship means more to me than anything else. Not gonna screw that up.*

The room went silent then, and Tony expelled a sigh. He hadn't meant to shut everything down. Everyone would pick up again in a few minutes. It was too soon for Tony to throw his stats and what he was looking for into the main window, so he cooled his heels reading the scrolling messages with age, sex, location, and interest

A blinking cursor on his toolbar drew his eye and Tony clicked, opening the window. _NeedPrettyBoy_ wanted to private chat with him. Tony cocked his head, smiling. This could be interesting! He mentally ran through the little he knew about need. Divorced, over forty, worked long hours, not seeing any man or woman at the moment. He seemed friendly and talkative and gave great advice. He probably wasn't a cyber partner, but they could chat.

*Hey, Need,* Tony started. *How are you tonight?*

*Your screen name true?* Need asked abruptly.

"Yeah," Tony said out loud before typing the word.

*What are you interested in?* Need pressed. *You want a Marine just back from war? A twenty year old kid?*

*No,* Tony typed. *I want a guy over forty, active or retired. Know anyone who fits the bill?*

*Gay or bi,* Need replied.

*Doesn't matter,* Tony shot back. *Just not married. You a former Marine?*

*Once a Marine, always a Marine, boy. Semper Fi.*

A full-body shiver ran through Tony at that, his cock swelling and hardening. He shifted, pulling his shorts off before the damned inseam got in the way of his pleasure.

*Semper Fi,* Tony replied. *Are you a Marine?*

*Yep.*

*Are you over forty?*

*Yep.*

Damn, this was like pulling teeth! Talking with the boss was just as frustrating.

*You want a pretty boy? I'm your man.* If they kept dancing around this, they'd be at it all night.

*How pretty?* Need asked, and Tony wondered if the next request was going to be of a picture of him. Naked or semi-clothed, it didn't matter, these guys just wanted to see a hard cock. His arousal started flagging at that thought, but Tony brought to mind a picture of dusty, sweaty Gibbs licking his lips after the half-mile chase had ended.

*Pretty enough. Brown hair, green eyes, six two, one ninety,* Tony answered. Okay, he was more like six one and pushing two hundred, but that was in muscle weight and had nothing to do with the donuts he'd been stealing from admin every morning.

*Your cock pretty?* Need asked. The word sent a charge of electricity rocketing through Tony, lodging in his balls. Now, they were getting somewhere!

*Yeah,* Tony replied, stroking it for good measure. *Over seven inches, cut. If you were here.*

He allowed that thought to stay unfinished.

*If I was there, you'd be on your knees, sucking down my eight inches, boy. Licking my head, cleaning my balls with your tongue.*

Tony groaned, gripping himself firmly, his hand sliding up and down his cock. He leaned over, opening up his bedside drawer and lubing up his hand.

*Liked that, did ya?* Need continued. *You're rubbing your dick through your pants now.*

Tony snickered. Need had it so wrong. *Naked, almost. Shorts off, cock in hand. You?*

*Still dressed. Dick is hard now.*

*Take it out for me,* Tony typed, knowing that if he verbalized the words, he'd be begging them.

*That'll only work if you don't want to meet. Fuck in person. You want that, Pretty Boy? You want to suck this Marine's cock in person. Want to feel this Marine's cock inside you?*

_Did_ Tony want that? This guy would be a substitute for what he wanted; no matter how good Need was, he couldn't be more than that. Then again, Need wasn't asking for more than a one-time fuck. They were just chatting. What did he have to lose? He'd be careful, he'd protect himself as much as he could, and there was always Rule Nine. He wouldn't go anywhere without his knife.

What did he have to lose? Maybe Need was a hot guy, maybe he was an eighty year old. They didn't have to fuck.

*We'll see if you pass muster,* Tony typed back. *Where and when?* The strokes on his cock slowed, tapering off entirely. He was saving himself for that Marine.

*I'll pass muster, Pretty Boy.* There was a pause and then an address was typed. Tony knew Potomac Overlook Park. It was only a few miles from his place and even with a quick clean up, he could be there in fifteen minutes.

*I'll be there,* he replied, naming a time twenty minutes later. *How will we know each other?* he questioned. It would be full dusk by the time they got there.

*We'll know each other,* Need replied before signing off. Damn, was this a Marine thing? Be as brief as possible and as cocky as you can be?

Tony stared at the screen for a long moment before slamming it closed. He had a hookup to get ready for! He rushed to his closet, flipping through clothes. Not a dress shirt, this wasn't that kinda event. But a T-shirt seemed too informal. What if this guy was something special?

Tony reached behind his head and whacked himself—hard. "Thank you, Boss," he muttered. He pulled out a pair of worn soft black jeans and stepped into them, ignoring underwear for now. He considered prepping himself, but there wasn't time. He had to hope that he was loose enough from his activities with his favorite dildo last night. The eight and a half incher was wide at the base and Tony had taken it deep last night.

Tony washed his dick quickly, cleaning the lube off before drying and tucking himself in. His favorite gray and green shirt went on next, Tony reflexively sniffing his armpits to make sure he'd put on deodorant after his shower. He'd brushed his teeth when he'd showered, so he was good there. He splashed on a little of his favorite aftershave and grabbed a travel bottle of lube and a couple of condoms.

Tony scooped up his badge and gun before leaving, slipping his knife in his front pocket. Gibbs had given him it last Christmas and Tony had been shocked to realize it was such an expensive model. He'd stow his badge and gun in the custom made locker under his seat, but they'd be close enough where he could get to them if he needed it. The knife would be good for close combat and defense until he could get back to the car.

The drive was quick and uneventful and Tony parked a couple of blocks away from the park five minutes before the appointed arrival time. The nature center there had been closed for a couple of hours and it was still cool, so there shouldn't be many people around. At least Tony hoped so.

He made his way cautiously into a clearing, looking around. There were two girls walking their dogs, but they were the only visitors now. And they were leaving the park. Tony watched them walk out of the park and down the block. As they left, Tony expelled a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Tony found himself wondering if he hadn't been talking to a bisexual woman instead. That normally would have sent a charge through him, but tonight he had a different lust he needed to fulfill.

Tony exhaled slowly, rolling his shoulders and trying to settle down. There was no reason to be nervous about this. Gibbs had taught him great hand-to-hand techniques and nobody would get the jump on…

Tony gasped and jumped as someone banded an arm low around his hips, the heel of the hand grinding against his cock head. "Oh, God!" Torn between arousal and panic, the adrenaline flooded him and he struggled against the arm, which tightened. The man wore an expensive cologne, seemed a little slighter than Tony, maybe an inch shorter. He was trapped between the hand and a hard dick, thighs pressing against his ass as the other man drove himself against the underneath curve of Tony's ass.

"Knew it was you, DiNozzo. Always knew."

"Gibbs?" And with a strangled squeak, Tony came in his pants.

Gibbs leaned in, resting his head against the back of Tony's neck, his body shaking with barely suppressed laughter. This had been too easy, too good. And Tony'd been so damned responsive. Even now, he was riding out the aftershocks, little mewls of pleasure emerging between gasps of air. The sharp scent of his come was on the early fall air, the taste of freshly washed skin against Gibbs' lips.

"Yeah, Tony. It's me," he replied, punctuating his words with a gentle squeeze to Tony's hard cock. Gibbs had been waiting, biding his time for months now. He'd discovered Tony in the chatroom almost eighteen months ago, and something Tony said had tweaked Gibbs' senses. It had been just after Jeanne and the online persona was just as raw and pained as DiNozzo had been. Gibbs had played a game of cat and mouse with him for a few months, until Jenny's death.

Then, predictably, Tony'd disappeared from the chatroom while he'd been afloat, only to come back more recently. Gibbs had been waiting a long time to make his move, and when he saw the way Tony had been looking at him at the park today, he'd vowed he was gonna make it happen. Tonight.

The first part of his plan was to send Tony home. If he hadn't shown up in the chatroom, Gibbs would have picked up a pizza and some beer and headed over to Tony's apartment. His new place was only a couple of miles away from Gibbs' house, a short five-minute drive. He hadn't planned beyond that, had secretly hoped they'd chat online and that would work.

And it had.

Tony was relaxing against him now, the tension leaving his body. His breathing was slowing now and the cock under Gibbs' hand was starting to soften. Tony had to be a sticky mess in those threadbare jeans. Gibbs' tongue darted out, tracing over Tony's nape.

"Gibbs," Tony whispered, trailing off in a groan. His voice was sultry now, knowing and self assured in a way that went right to Gibbs' gut, lodging there. "Your place or mine?" He tried to wiggle out of Gibbs' grip, but Gibbs held him close. All Tony's energy was leashed for the moment and he'd been transformed for the moment.

"Mine," Gibbs retorted. "After I feed you."

"Cock?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Pizza," Gibbs shot back. "And beer. Cock for dessert if you want."

"I want," Tony shot back, his ass rubbing over Gibbs' cock. "But I'm not leaving you like this, Bossman. Not even for a little while."

"Oh?" Gibbs replied, the challenge in Tony's voice working on his arousal. "What ya got in mind?"

"This." Tony spun around as Gibbs relaxed his grasp. Suddenly face to face now, Gibbs studied the look in Tony's eyes, the smirk on his mouth, the way his hips ground and rubbed over Gibbs' denim clad erection. He gripped Gibbs' hips in his hands, easing a thigh between Gibbs'.

"You close?" Tony's voice was rough and needy. For the first time, Gibbs evaluated Tony as a dominant sexual partner and decided to go for it. For now.

"Yeah…close," Gibbs echoed. As Tony's leg began rubbing, exerting the perfect pressure on his shaft, Gibbs worked his hips, increasing the pleasure His hands came up to curl around Tony's biceps.

"Good, huh, Boss? You like riding my thigh?"

Gibbs nodded, swallowing hard. He'd been on a hair-trigger anyway, ever since Tony'd started talking in the chatroom. It wouldn't take much to push him over the edge and the danger of the outdoors combined with DiNozzo…it wouldn't be long.

"Come on, Boss. Come for me. I want to hear you groan for me."

Gibbs gulped again, sucking in huge breaths of air and trying to keep himself in the moment rather than pushing himself over. It could be over so soon, and he wanted more—more of Tony's talk, more of Tony's sex voice, more of that knowing look in his eyes.

Without consciously meaning to, Gibbs groaned low, his hips moving faster, the friction between thigh and inseam almost painful. Almost. Tony reached around, slipping a hand into Gibbs' jeans, kneading his ass cheeks and trying to dip between them.

"The hell?" Gibbs growled.

"Enlisted men bottom. You had to bottom at some point. You weren't always alpha dog."

Gibbs didn't respond, but he stilled as Tony's fingers ghosted between his cheeks, finding the hole and scraping his fingers over it.

"T-T."

"Come on, Boss. You know you wanna let go." Tony's thigh pressed upward, increasing the pressure on Gibbs' cock. It should have been painful, but instead it was pushing him toward one hell of a release.

"Yeah," Gibbs breathed, surrendering to it all. In quickening motions, he rubbed his cock over Tony's thigh and then pressed back against the finger stimulating the nerves back there. The jeans were painfully tight for more than one reason, and that kept Gibbs' release at bay—barely.

Then Tony's mouth came crashing down on his, one hand burying itself in his hair, while the fingers of the other fought to enter him. The wet heat of Tony's mouth, the hot friction of them rubbing against each other, and the cool night all combined to send Gibbs' senses into overdrive. His body was thrumming and it was just too much for any man.

"Tony!" he groaned, tearing his mouth away. Gibbs could feel his eyes widen as one hell of a release overtook him. Then all he was aware of were sparks of sensation dancing across his body. Someone was making animal growls and groans, and a dim part of Gibbs realized he needed to check that out, but he couldn't move, his eyes slipping shut, his head drifting down on Tony's strong shoulder, his mind shutting down.

"Let's get you home, Boss," Tony said, a satisfied note in his voice. Gibbs wrenched his eyes open, realizing that it was completely dark. He'd probably only been out a few seconds, but they'd been playing for a while.

Gibbs winced, untangling himself from Tony. At some point, DiNozzo'd removed his had from Gibbs' jeans, but Gibbs was still straddling his thigh, his calves aching. "Next time, we do this in a bed."

"There's gonna be a next time?"

"Damned right there is. Right after pizza and beer."

"We could always do fast food." When Gibbs shot Tony a skeptical look, he shrugged. "Drive thrus. We can get home fast, shower, and then play all night."

"Think I'm only keepin' ya one night?" Gibbs asked, arching a brow. Tony's smile was the brightest Gibbs had seen in a long time, genuine and real. He ran a hand through Tony's hair, as much to touch as to reassure. "Keepin' ya for a damn long time. I need a pretty boy."

"And I want a Marine. Looks like we both got what we needed."

"Looks like," Gibbs agreed, jerking his head toward their cars.


End file.
